1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to freeze prevention techniques for preventing the freezing of water lines and water reservoirs, and such as in particular during wintertime conditions. More particularly, the present invention teaches a one-piece and preformed siphon unit, designed to removably fit within an overflow tube associated with a toilet tank, and which provides for a steady trickle flow of water from the tank, through the tube and into the toilet bowl. The purpose of the invention is to maintain a steady flow of fluid through an exterior and unheated water service line, by virtue of the ball cock valve located in the base of the toilet tank, and in order to prevent freezing of the water supply line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of devices utilized to assist in preventing freezing of pipes and such as in particular cold water supply lines. One known example of such a device is the provision of heat tape, such including an electrical resistor, running the length of the tape, and a plug for engaging within an electrical socket. Shortcomings associated with heat tape include the incidence of the resistor element associated with the tape burning out, or the inadvertent unplugging of the connector from the wall outlet.
Additional examples from the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,991, issued to King, and which teaches a siphon freeze drain for an underground water sprinkling system including a line operating under water pressure. A drain valve is in the form of a “U” shaped tube, one end of which is passed through a hole in the top of the line, the other end of which is outside the line at a lower level than the first end. A clamp and seal holds the tube in the line against the force of the water in the line and prevents leaking around the tube. A check valve is in the end of the tube outside the line, the check valve selectively opened and closed to control flow through the tube and for establishing a siphon for draining the line.
Mellard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,452, teaches a self-actuating variable rate water pipe bleeder including a small holding tank and a sample tube, both of which are filled with water and exposed to the ambient atmospheric pressure. The water in the sample tube freezes first when the ambient temperature is at freezing, and which in turn causes a piston and push rod arrangement in the sample tube to move against a small cover plate located in the holding tank, moving it away from the drain connection. When the cover plate is so moved, water from the water supply pipe will flow at a relatively slow but steady rate through the drain connection to the environment, maintaining a flow of water through the supply pipe and thus preventing the water in the water supply pipe upstream of the pipe from freezing.
An exterior thaw tube is attached to the drain connection in the holding tank and, when the ambient temperature increases to a few degrees above freezing, the ice in the thaw tube will thaw, resulting in a spray of water from the end of the thaw tube and which is directed into an interior thaw tube which is inside the sample tube, thawing the ice in the sample tube. The thawing of the ice in the sample tube results in the piston and the push rod retracting and the cover plate moving back into place, closing off the drain opening.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,966, issued to Anderson, teaches a waterline freeze protection system consisting of first and second branch pipes extending from a water service pipe, a water holding tank, and a metering orifice located between the first branch pipe and the holding tank. A pump and check valve are provided between the holding tank and the second branch pipe, the check valve permitting flow of water only in the direction from the pump to the second branch pipe, a float and switch secured to the holding tank activates the pump at an upper water level and deactivates the pump at a lower water level. An overflow pipe extending from the holding tank passes water from the holding tank into a drain when the pump is non-operational.